Thoughts in the Darkness
by ChibiJay
Summary: Just a little One-Shot, just read it and hope you like it.


**A/N:** This is my first attempt at Kingdom Hearts so please be kind, okay? It's just a little one-  
shot and I don't have a beta so don't flame me. I had a story here before, but it got kicked out… well… I try my best and maybe someone will beta for me for my next story. I have one in mind but I wanted to write this first as a test. So please review and tell me what you think! 

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is miiiiiiiine muahahahahahahaha…ha…ha…ha? What? It's not? Oh well… Can't be helped! So it's not mine! Happy?**

* * *

**Thoughts in the Darkness**

My thoughts are always the same. What am I doing here? And where do I belong? Where is the light that will guide me to the place called "home?  
Darkness surround me and is the only thing I see. Maybe I'm blind? But I can see my hand as if I was in sunshine so it couldn't be.

Thoughts, no memories are running through my head, memories of happier times. Where everything was "alright"! But was it? Was everything alright? I remember feeling restless, I remember feeling angry, sad and… jealous? But why? I can't remember. I can't even remember the faces of my parents or my friends. Who were my friends? Who my family? Everything is dark.

Suddenly an image flashes through my mind. Brown wild hair and shining blue eyes. A friend? Somebody important to me! Clearly as daylight came this thought. Yes, he is someone precious to me, maybe the most important person in my life.

And desire flashes through my whole body. I wanted to see him, to hold him, to be at his side for all eternity. Nobody and nothing mattered as long as he was at my side.

Time passes, fast or slow I don't know. But a new determination runs through my veins like fire. I have to find this precious friend and I have to help him to overcome everything that stands in his way. I will leave this dark place and into the light where I belong, where I HAVE to belong.

But I feel doubt in me. Do I belong in the light? Am I qualified to be at his side in the light? I don't know and it hurts me deep inside, this uncertain feeling of not belonging somewhere. Belonging at His side. Maybe my only place to stay is the darkness, maybe I'm just not a being to belong anywhere where's light.

"That's not true!"

Was that me? Or someone else? And should I trust this voice? Even if it comes from me? Not everything in me is "Me"!

Yes I remember a time where something darker, something evil possessed my body and made me things I didn't want to. Or did I? Maybe deep inside of me is a beast that wants to hurt people. A beast that will lash out to everything that I care about.

"No your wrong!"

Again this voice.  
Who is that? And why should I listen? I'm afraid. Yes, me the brave and strong one who always thought that needs nobody. I don't want to hurt the only person who trusted me and always believed in me. I don't want to make him cry.

"You won't!"

Maybe I should listen more to this voice. Or maybe I just want to believe it! I want to believe that when I meet him again, that he will smile at me like always and will say….

"Let's go home together!"

Yes. I want him to say that. And now I know who's voice it was. It was His voice. His voice from long ago. He always believed in me, always trusted me. Even after I betrayed him, he forgave me and smiled at me.

I won't give up. I will find him, help him and will ask again for his forgiveness. And I know he will forgive me. Because he is the light!

And in the darkness opens a new path for me. A path to You!

**---Fin----**

I know, it's not much. I told you it's just a test! But could you tell who it was? Of course you could+smile+ I want to write a bigger one and I really need a beta. If somebody wants to be my beta he/she can write it in a review or can write me an e-mail! Please help me so my story will not be banished again! I beg you!  
I will give you a little teaser for my next story. You don't have to read it, but if your interested then read.

**----------Teaser------------**

Okay guys, keep quiet. These are your new classmates, Sora and Roxas. Please get along!"  
Two boys stood at the front of the class. Both were the same height. One of them had wild dark brown hair and the other had short blond hair. What stood out the most was their brilliant blue eyes.

"Hello there, I'm Sora and this is my twin Roxas. It's nice to meet you all!" Said the brown-haired one and flashed a big smile. That comment brought movement into the class. Twins? But they didn't look much alike. Only the eyes!  
Both boys grinned at each other and looked with mischievous eyes at their new classmates.  
"We're fraternal Twins!" They said in unison and flashed another big grin. Another chaos erupted after this and both looked at each other again. They had the same thought. /Maybe this new school will be fun after all/


End file.
